Peace and warmth
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Robin and Sumia spend a quiet night together and reflect on the past. Cynthia and Morgan interrupt.


**Hey guys! This here is my first attempt at a proper short Fanfic, so reviews are appreciated. And yes, Sumia is one of the best characters in FE: Awakening.**

Robin had quickly taken his food and drink back to his warm tent, giving a hurried thank-you to Maribelle and the others who cooked. Footsteps traced Robin's path out of the mess hall and to his tent, outlined in the fresh snow. Finally out of the snowfall of Feroxi weather, he sighed happily. Not that he didn't mind the cold, he actually liked it, compared to the weather back in Ylisse it was somewhat refreshing, but now he had something far more important to attend to.

Entering the tent, Robin smiled softly. Sitting wrapped in a large woolen blanket was his wife, Sumia. Her long silver hair had finally been undone, showing that she was completely ready for bed. She smiled at the soft sound of the tent flap moving, seeing Robin finally return.

Without a word Robin crossed the tent and wrapped himself alongside Sumia in the large blanket, quickly handing her a cup of cocoa and smiling at her. She nodded happily and rested into Robin's shoulder, sighing softly.

The two sat in relative peace for a time, simply enjoying the warmth the two gave each other. It was times like this that Robin was thankful for the war. No matter how terrible or disgusting it was, the simple fact was that it truly brought himself and Sumia close.

When he first met Sumia back in the Shepard's Garrison, he could immediately tell the massive crush she had on Chrom. It was obvious to everyone, even Maribelle pointed it out within minutes of Robin meeting the rest of the Shepherds. It irked Robin, seeing how much fanfare Chrom attracted. He would admit it, he certainly wasn't bad-looking, but he was a bit too head-strong and slightly dim when he first met. Robin often had to restrain the man from charging headlong into a bandit's spear at times.

Nevertheless, he decided that pairing Chrom with some of the other Shepherds would hopefully decrease his chance of committing suicide. Finding this a working solution, Robin decided to pair every Shepherd up with another. He ended up pairing himself with Sumia.

As they fought and grew stronger side-by-side, feelings began to grow inside Robin. Each time he talked with Sumia about books and the like, he would always end up stuttering or failing to form a complete sentence. Robin would mentally chide himself after for long hours into the night, but when Chrom had proposed to Olivia after the defeat of Gangrel, typical of the headstrong dastard, Robin felt somewhat elated.

Seeing as Sumia's crush had finally been taken off the market, Robin saw this as a chance to finally court her. It was an odd night, that one, when some female Shepherds, especially Cordelia, had retreated back to their tents to sulk or cry to themselves about their Prince choosing someone else. Robin had celebrated along with every other male Shepherd, drinking late into the night.

It was then that he woke up face-first in the Plegian sand. He groaned to himself and slowly raised his head, only to meet the blushing gaze of Sumia. It seems he had pulled some stunt that night, and proposed to Sumia on the spot. Vaike and Gaius had poked fun at Robin the whole trip back to Regna Ferox, and Robin stayed well out of the way of Sumia.

Soon after, in the years of peace that followed, Robin had actually proposed. Smiling to himself, Robin recalled that day.

_ Robin pulled his knees up to his chest, slightly rocking back and fourth in place. Sumia would be coming soon to their designated reading spot, a wonderful field just outside of Ylisstol. It seemed that Naga had blessed Robin, letting have a wonderful sunny day with only a spare cloud in the sky. Robin opened the book for the eighth time in as many minutes, checking to make sure it was still there. He smiled, everything was in place. He looked up, seeing Sumia cross the field with a basket and blanket in hand, and as she got closer Robin could smell the wonderful aroma of food she had made for these dates. _

_ When Robin had first asked her on a date it was very awkward, the two blushing profusely and not looking in each others direction. Soon they had gotten closer to each other and they had grown a "Powerful bond," as Chrom had so ably put it. _

_ As Sumia greeted him they set up and ate the sandwiches prepared by Sumia. As they finished and packed away the leftovers, Robin took the book into his hands and held it to Sumia. "I think you will enjoy reading this very much.." Robin had said, blushing and looking towards the ground. Sumia had taken the book and flipped it over, looking and the old and worn hardcover. "Robin...I'm not sure I would understand this..." Sumia said sheepishly, holding the old Tactician's Guidebook in her hands. Robin smiled and made eye contact for the first time since she sat down, "Open it." _

_ Sumia gasped as the golden band was revealed the first page. "Sumia...will you marry me?"_

Robin smiled at the memory, warmth spreading across his cheeks. His wife shifted under the blanket, looking up at him. "What are you smiling at, dear?" She asked softly, feeling left out of some inside joke, or worse he could be teasing her again! "Nothing Sumia, just when I purposed to you." Robin said while smiling, pulling her closer to his chest.

Sumia smiled and settled down on Robin's chest, sighing happily. "Yes...that was a great day." She spoke, closing her eyes and leaning against Robin.

Before the couple could fall asleep, a loud "Awwh!" was heard at the tent entrance. Robin shook his head with a smile, recognizing the voice. "Cynthia!" Sumia shouted, faking anger at her excitable future-daughter.

When Chrom had met Lucina, who had traveled from the future to stop the Fell Dragon, Grima, everyone had begun to hope their child would show up. Much to the Shepherd's discontent, the young Princess would not reveal who's child had joined her on her time line-traveling adventure.

As time wore on Robin and Sumia became slightly distant, as just about every other Shepherd had been united with their child, save for Say'ri and few others. Lucina had made a very strict rule about not telling the older Shepherds about who would have children, which some of the more talkative children had reluctantly agreed to. Robin and Sumia still had obvious strong feelings for each other, but doubt had started to seep into their minds.

What if something happened to them in the future? Where they unable to have children? Did something happen to them before they could have children? _Could _Sumia have children? Was Robin faithful?

All of these thoughts had crossed the couple's minds, but they still held onto hope. Then it was that fateful day where they met Cynthia. The excitable teen had joined a bandit group that pretended to be Chrom and the Shepherds. When the dust had finally settled and the bandits all lay dead, Chrom had introduced Cynthia to Sumia and Robin with a smile on his face and a silent "Good luck!" to Robin.

After uniting with his... "Pega-pony-princess," Robin had been elated, even if she was on the more...excitable side. The hyperactive teen had accidentally told Robin and Sumia about Morgan as well, her younger sister. Lucina had given Cynthia a massive scolding, one which she would probably never forget.

When they found Morgan, along with the tactician-in-training's case of memory loss, they set out to make new memories. The family spent many days in the outrealms, visiting beaches and hot-springs alike.

When Cynthia entered the tent, she was looking down sheepishly at her boots, slightly ashamed of being caught spying on her parents heroic amount of affection for each other. What Robin didn't expect to see following his eldest was Morgan. The silver-haired daughter had her head shrunk down into her over-sized coat, hoping to hide from her parents.

Robin stood and walked over to the two future-past daughters, he circled behind them. He quickly picked up each daughter by the waist and hauled them over to Sumia, much to the protest pf the teens. Sumia laughed at Robin's antics and was slightly surprised at his strength. Then again, even her clumsy self had gotten strong enough to keep up with Frederick's unusually harsh training regiment.

Placing his daughters gently down on the large bed, Robin laughed and collapsed on top of Morgan. "DAD! DA-AD! I CAN'T BRE-" Morgan was cut off by Robin pulling her into a bear hug. "THIS ISN'T ANY BETTER!" Morgan managed to wheeze out as Sumia and Cynthia laughed at the two.

Robin finally released the youngest, letting her fall onto the mattress and dramatically catch her breath.

After chatting and goofing off for a while, The family curled up together under the large blanket and drifted off to sleep, enjoying a new time of peace and happiness. It was times like this that Robin could truly feel at peace, with his family. Damn whatever his past had brought up for him, what mattered now was this. This happiness he could feel with his wife and daughters.


End file.
